chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heath Lynx
Heath Lynx is an anthropomorphic lynx and the CartoonAllStarsHeroesFantasyFilms crew's rival, a competing filmmaker and owns his own studio,' Fantastic Lynx Productions' (which, according to Johnny, it is a terrible company name). He is portrayed to be selfish, idiotic, annoying, confident and a nuisance. Heath has fallen in love with Rae at first sight, but Rae does not return his feelings because he pushed her friends out of the way. In fact, after this, when he asks her to ditch her friends and go out with him for some real fun, she slaps him in the face, and tells him she'd rather hang out with her friends than even go out with him, calling him a lousy jerk. He made a challenge to the crew to make a short film in one week and if he wins, Rae moves in with him and has to work with his films, but if the crew wins, he will leave them, and especially Rae, alone. On the week of their challenge, his film gained terrible feedback, thus making him lose the bet. Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars showed their latest 3D version of "The Arofighter on the Battle of Yavin" and won the challenge. Benny tells Heath that it takes a team of hard work and friendship that makes movie great. However, Heath believe that he doesn't need a team to make a great film. As he babbles about himself, the crew walk away. Heath in his battle armor that gives him demonic fire power.Added by RaetheLioness In Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem, he overhears the story and legacy of the Gemstone of Purpose, believing to be worth of value, even thought of making it into an engangement ring for Rae. He dug out Central Park and accidentally awakens Scylla, a witch gained eternal youth and immortality from the gem. He ended up becoming her lackey in the process but is awarded an enchanted demonic-powered armor that gives him the ability to throw magical fireballs. Scylla redecorated his entire warehouse studio into her own lair, but upsets Heath even more. After being defeated by the crew, Scylla possesses him and kidnaps Aurora Rose Worgen, Leo's love interest who carries the Gemstone of Purpose inside her body. When he was healed by Rae's spell Moon Healing Escalation, he is freed and briefly joins with them in battle with the decaying Scylla. After the battle, he is arrested and sent to jail for a couple of days, charged with trepassing. After feeling humilated by the crew, he wants revenge but in need of great planning or at least in guidance, plus he never gives up his infuatation on Rae, coming up with big ideas to get her to marry him, much to her chagrin. In the adventure series, he becomes a stowaway on the Time Omnitrix, but the crew never knew that Heath was with them or even know how he got into their travels in the first place. Throughout the adventures, he joins forces with various villains for his need of revenge and earning Rae's love, although Heath may not be fully-intentional evil. Heath first appeared on Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, as a stowaway, making Leo's Time Omnitrix to go offline because of a capacity limit. He then became Gaston's buddy in when he participates in Gaston plot to get Belle to marry him to avoid placing her father in an asylum and to get Rae to become his girlfriend. However, Benny wasn't with the group at the time, because he is with the Beast back at the castle. Belle accidentally revealed Benny's location to Heath when she shows prove of the Beast's existance, thus assuring her father is not crazy. When the mob arrived at the castle, Gaston and Heath went to look for Benny and the Beast for an ultimate battle. Heath mortally stabs Benny, leaving him to die, but before he manages to blow the rest of the team into pieces, the team's powers overflowed his fire power, causing it to explode and send Heath blasting off. Gaston later falls to his death. Heath later worked for Prince John in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Robin Hood. Later, his defeat then is when he is put in a sack and sentenced to cleaning up Tantor's pen before a trial, and then Teresa punches him. Allan-a-Dale tells the audience that because of Heath being taken to the authorities, it may be a long while before he decides to stowaway in time again. Trivia *Heath makes his first apperance on The Rival Arrives from the Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Short Stories series. He later made his YouTube debut on a film of the same name. In both versions, he is the main antagonist. *Alvin&TheChipmunksRulesAgain1 provides the voice for Heath. *Heath will appear reccuringly in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series on YouTube and DeviantArt. Originally, he is set to be a one-time character, but due to positive response and popular demand, Heath is later upgraded as a recurring character, both as a villain and an occasional ally. *Heath will encounter face to face with Alvin and the cartoon characters in Alvin & Friends in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Heath Lynx will make his first guest appearance in a Cartoon All-Stars crossover film in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Enchanted where they teamed up with The Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures to work for the evil Queen Narissa. *Heath made his first appearance in a non-member's fan-fiction in Chipmunks Tunes Babies e All-Stars no Brasil, allying with its villain Labão Adões, who happens to support Heath's unrequited love for Rae. In fact, this makes Labão the first (and so far, only) villain to threaten Rae with forced marriages to Heath. *Heath shared a secondary antagonist role with Adlai Albertson in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Holiday in CA, ''in which he worked for Lucille Penn'.' *Heath made his appearance in a fan fiction by kylgrv (the voice of Rafiki) ''The Mysterious Visitors, allying with its villain, Dent Drundo, who had a score to settle with Kyle the Otter for something he did to his brother a long time ago. *Heath appeared in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars's Yellowstone Adventure, but this time as an ally (and an antihero), being saved by the four founders for the first (and so far, only) time. *Heath reappeared in another fan-fiction titled Alvin & Friends Meets Ripe Olive, allying with its villain Dwight Anders, who is a horse thief. *Heath appeared in another one called Adventures in CASHFF's Hometown, this time as an ally. Originally, he would have teamed up with Makunga, Scar, the Hyenas, Arthur & Cecil and Shere Khan, working for a villain named Rupert Bratt, whose intention was to destroy the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Studio; however, when it was too difficult and given up on, it all got changed when it was decided that the replacement enemy, Shannon Schwartz, decided to capture the animals of LKHFF and confine them to the Central Park Zoo, and Heath is an animal. *Heath also appeared in one more fanfiction called Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars vs. Coranerius, again as an ally. *Heath appears as a henchman to Professor Ratigan in'' Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective''. Category:Benny J. Ross Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:RaetheLioness Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Rogues Gallery Category:Anti Heroes Category:Not completely evil Category:Henchmen Category:Idiots Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Cheap cowards Category:Jerks Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures villains Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:Murderers Category:Cartoon villains